Waiting for Merlin
by carolina-28
Summary: Christmas is coming and Merlin still isn't back from Ealdor. SLASH fic. Sequel of sorts to 'Comforting Arthur'


Warning: Merlin/Arthur slash & kitty Merlin.

Rating: PG or K+

Kind of a follow on from 'Comforting Arthur' fic.

_*****_

_December 13__th_

Arthur was _seriously _hacked off.

Firstly, a problem with the city's water supply had meant he couldn't wash. (Woe betide he be considered vain but Arthur hated the feel of grimy skin especially at the beginning of the day.)

_Then_ a wild boar had had the temerity to sink a pointed tusk into his upper arm, piercing the skin and resulting in a gush of blood ruining his favourite hunting tunic. The worst of it being that after bludgeoning the evil tunic killer he'd remembered that Merlin wasn't present and there was no way to unobtrusively repair the damage to both his arm and clothing.

Come to think of it, it was all Merlin's fault for not being here!

Muttering as he approached his chambers, he kicked a stray bucket, which sat slapdash in the centre of the corridor. A little water streamed onto the shining floor. Thank the Gods. They had water once more so he could at least have a bath.

"Arthur Pendragon, I hope you didn't just kick that over like a petulant child." Morgana's tone was scolding but her eyes as they met his were sparkling with amusement.

Arthur assumed a displeased and hopefully haughty demeanour.

"I don't know what you mean Morgana." He ignored her grin and added, "Shouldn't you be giggling with Guinevere or stirring your cauldron."

Her little moue had no effect, not at all, he absolutely refused to stick out his tongue.

_Damn it. __  
_

Morgana's laughter rang out clear as a bell but with a wicked smirk to accompany it.

"Honestly you're such a child, in fact right now you remind me of that time Mer..."

"Don't even think it!" Arthur commanded pouting as this sent the witch off onto another fit of cackling glee.

He knew fine well to what she was referring. In no way was it the same, Merlin had been a kitten for the love of God, and this time he knew exactly where his lover was. He could manage to function without him.

"It's okay to admit that you miss him Arthur," she murmured, more softly now.

It was hard enough opening up to Merlin, so well trained was he at hiding his feelings, and he _loved him_. Not that he didn't love Morgana but that was ..._stop it. _She always sent him off on a tangent from where he wanted to be._  
_

"Thanks for that," he muttered abruptly, "I'm going for a bath now."

Arthur strode off ignoring her rueful expression and left her shaking her head.

He thought he'd dealt with that well. No soppiness at all. He would just not think of Merlin until he came back from Ealdor. Pleased with his decision, Arthur lay back on his bed and rang for his temporary manservant who was filling in for Merlin whilst he visited his mother.

He watched as a bath was _efficiently_ filled, checked _efficiently_ for a suitable temperature and a fresh set of clothing was placed neatly and _efficiently_ on his bed.

When the _hell_ was he coming back!

_*****_

_December 20th__  
_

"Honestly he's acting like someone told him that the Knights were being disbanded and there would be no more fighting allowed in Camelot."

Arthur frowned as he slowed down his approach to the great hall.

Another voice piped up, "Yes, but I would say it was more like mirrors or his red tunic had been banished from the Kingdom."

That was quite enough from those two, thank you very much. Striding through the archway, he glowered as two heads jerked up at the sound of his entry. He couldn't believe that the pair of them were standing gossiping about him and told them so. Morgana's smirk should have warned him really he considered in hindsight.

"How do you know we were discussing you, Arthur dear?"

"Humph!" He turned from the spectacle of Guinevere hanging up decorations to add seasonal cheer to the otherwise functionally bland room.

It would soon be Christmas and he really missed the idiot. It was obvious that he was fooling no one judging by Morgana's preoccupation with quizzing him and the sympathetic looks currently coming his way from Guinevere.

A small bundle of shiny material knocked him out of his musings and rubbing his head he glared at his assailant.

"String it up with a smile or else." The fact that Morgana smiled as she said this meant nothing, Arthur knew.

He also knew that this was her way of snapping him out of his glum mood and was trying to provide an occupation, which would distract him. He could but try.

"Hand me some of that red stuff," he ordered.

Nodding at the pair of them, with a ghost of a smile, he moved to take over Guinevere's position at the top of the ladder and began to attach the Christmas decor to the stone cold walls. It was going to be a bundle of laughs this year if Merlin didn't make an appearance. Whom was he going to make wear the truly dreadful hat, which he usually kept for his servant to wear at the most public occasions? He had planned to put mistletoe on it and everything.

*****

_December 24th_

_  
_It was Christmas Eve and the entire Kingdom of Camelot was buzzing with anticipation. Arthur was in his chambers looking out of the window with eyes fixed on one point. For once it wasn't the bustling square full of people that he focused on, but further back than that, to the hills in the distance, which seemed so far away.

His head drooped suddenly and a loud huff of air escaped into the hushed silence. The sound of knocking on his door brought his wanderings back to the present.

"Enter," he barked not caring who or why someone was there.

Guinevere's head poked around the corner of his door and his eyebrows rose at the look of delight on her face.

"Sire, I have news from Gaius that Merlin is to return tonight to Camelot," she exclaimed breathlessly.

Arthur froze, not acknowledging her words, as she hopped on the spot in her excitement.

"Sire?" She seemed hesitant now at his lack of response and probably also aware that her behaviour broke all protocol.

Arthur stared at her and felt the realisation wash over him,_ finally_, and his lips moved to shape a brilliant smile. He was most undignified, with teeth showing and eyes glinting bright. Arthur didn't give a toss if Guinevere saw him so uncontrolled or in fact the cook for that matter. He was going to see that cheeky, dimpled grin again.

Several awkward seconds passed.

"Thank you Guinevere," he said gruffly and attempted to master his emotions.

After a cheeky wink, (she spent far too much time with that witch) and a neat curtsy Guinevere left his chambers.

Arthur sank onto his bed. It was merely midday, far too long to wait for the idiot to arrive. He felt impatient still, almost more so now that he knew Merlin was on his way. At least the underlying fear that he wasn't coming back had left him. It had been a ridiculous doubt, everyone had said so, including his father who had reluctantly come to accept Merlin as his son's lover. Arthur _still_ couldn't believe _that _had happened.

Shutting his eyes he recalled the occasion which had led to the King finding out and shockingly giving his blessing. The Prince chuckled as he remembered discovering his surprising bed fellow, a small fluffy kitten, tucked around his feet. Then realising that it was actually Merlin in that adorable form and that he (or it) had sought Arthur out for comfort after tranforming himself unintentionally into the small helpless creature. It was only when he was hurt or scared it could occur and as cute as kitten was Arthur preferred that his lover be safe and happy.

Unlike how he was feeling now! If he had been a warlock Arthur was sure he would have turned into whatever animal was characteristically the most impatient! disgruntled!

Anyway, at least Merlin was coming home to him. Drumming his fingers against the headboard he pictured all the fun and love he had shared with Merlin from that point when they had both admitted their feelings to now. Then he imagined his face as Arthur handed him _that_ hat. A few kisses under the strategically placed mistletoe would soon blow away any huffiness he was sure.

Smiling, Arthur's eyes closed and unwittingly drifted off into a deep sleep.

He awoke to the sound of someone moving around his chambers and with a sudden rush of blood jerked upright only to slide back onto his soft sheets as he realised it wasn't Merlin. He commanded that the servant leave him after enquiring after the time. Only a hour had passed since he first closed his eyes and Arthur knew for certain that time was going to drag this way for the remainder of the day.

Getting up and not bothering to change his attire he left his chambers in search of distraction. He actually found himself standing before the physician's chambers and hand raised prepared to knock before he had realised where he was headed.

Well that had been a complete waste of time!

Arthur stormed outside and went directly to the stables and shouted for the stable boy to prepare his horse. Gaius had known no more than him and had shown Arthur the letter from Merlin in which he told of his departure date. He wished that he'd got a letter himself. It wasn't Gaius's fault but he was chomping at the bit here and the only way he could release the stress he felt was by riding like one possessed. Which he did.

By the time midnight approached Arthur was ready to strangle the next person who dared to glance in his direction. Merlin was meant to be here, had something happened?

All sorts of terrible possibilities raced through his mind and it was only the knock at his chambers which brought back lucid thought.

"Gaius, any word?" he demanded.

"Sire, it may be he has been delayed, or that he left a day late for a reason unknown to us. Do not trouble yourself too much as Merlin is well able to take care of himself."

The physician smiled fondly but managed first to stare at Arthur with a look that seemed to say _Stop being such a drama queen (_or should that be Prince)

He poured a small amount of sleeping draft into Arthur's goblet and told him to drink and that as soon as he heard anything he would have Arthur informed.

*****

"Where is he, he should be here by..." Gaius trailed off mid sentence as Morgana entered his chambers after a brief knock. She looked askance at her maid who shrugged her own lack of knowledge of what was happening.

"Gaius says Merlin has not arrived yet," Gwen told her mistress what she knew.

Morgana frowned. "Do you think something has happened?"

The elderly man's brow furrowed as he admitted he was a little worried about the boy's welfare.

Morgana and Guinevere left to head back to their chambers for the night and all hoped for Merlin's arrival by morning.

*****

_December 25th or Christmas Day _

Arthur groaned and stretched his arms above his head and froze in that position as awareness hit.

Merlin!

Pulling back the sheets, he shouted for the servant who tried to assist him to dress but was eventually pushed away as Arthur took over. Skidding down the corridor to Gaius's chambers, (sadly he had yet to persuade Merlin to stay in his), he didn't wait to knock and pushed open the door. A sweep of the room told him that Merlin wasn't there so he strode toward the small room where Merlin slept when Arthur hadn't managed to temporarily kidnap him. He stared into an empty room. He wasn't here. The Prince sank onto a worn old stool staring at nothing when a cough sounded from the doorway.

"I think you'll find him if you visit your room now Sire," Gaius murmured with a slight twist of his lips which could have been a smile.

Arthur sped down the corridor once more only to see Morgana and Guinevere standing at the entrance to his chambers with smug expressions to match.

He came to a standstill, looked at his open door then back at the women. When they nodded with even wider smiles he took now hesitant steps forward.

"There is a present for you on the bed Arthur, be careful with it," Morgana added with a serious tone to her voice which melted into smiles as the other woman whispered in her ear.

They both turned and walked away calling back that he remember to be gentle.

Bemused but not being able to wait a moment longer for Merlin he entered his chambers only to find no one there. If this was a joke it wasn't funny!

Slowly he walked to his bed and looked at the parcel which sat in the centre with a shiny red bow on top.

Hang on. That wasn't a _bow. _Tearing it from the small container Arthur stared at the vivid neckscarf. Lifting it to his nose he realised it even smelled the same. It was _his._

Taking heed of the womens' warning he carefully picked up the parcel and observed it from all angles. There were several small holes pierced through the box. A delighted grin transformed his visage as a bolt of understanding flashed before him. Placing it carefully back on the bed he pulled at the extra material fastened to the lid and then lifted it off slowly. Peering in Arthur smiled.

A small ball of ebony fluff lay curled into a corner of the box. Its body rose and fell at every breath and its little eyes, which Arthur knew were a gorgeous blue, were squeezed shut. He was asleep.

Arthur wanted to wake him up but something about the peaceful way in which the kitten rested made him loathe to do so. He wondered what had happened to make this transformation occur. It didn't matter as long as Merlin was okay and he would take care of him now anyway. Stroking a strong, hair roughened hand, down the sleek little body he smiled.

The Prince lifted the sheets from his bed and slid under the covers placing the kitten in its preferred spot on his feet. He would put up with any allergic reactions that arose whilst they slept, right now they didn't matter. They both needed sleep and now he finally could manage some proper rest aware that Merlin was safe.

*****

"So Merlin kept turning into a kitten for the majority of time he was in Ealdor?" Morgana asked with an uncharacteristically soft look in her eyes.

"Yes, and it was apparantly all because he missed Arthur so much and couldn't settle despite having Hunith nearby," Gwen said with a suspicious wetness to her cheeks.

"He got in late last night because his magic wasn't functioning at his will and he was turning into a kitten beyond his control..." Morgana stated.

"Which meant it took longer for him to travel with those little paws he has," Gwen finished for her.

Gaius sat at a table poring over a book, rolling his eyes at the general oohing and aahing going on by the two women. A small smile did briefly brighten his eyes though as he watched their glee before he quickly snapped his eyes back to the page.

Both women imagined what the two men were doing now. It was probably something incredibly romantic.

*****

"Ye Gods Arthur, there is no way I am wearing that hat!" The slender form which had been wrapped around him as he awoke was now arching away in indignation like the kitten he had been.

Grinning, Arthur leaned forward and stroked the ebony locks away from where they flopped over those sparkling eyes. Sparkling now with temper.

"I get Morgana to wrap me up in a box for you and this is how you repay me?" he huffed and the plump lower lip that Arthur was so fond of pouted revealing Merlin's displeasure.

"Ah but you've overlooked one thing," he chided and tapped his forefinger on Merlin's nose.

His lover looked his frustration with eyebrows raised high.

"Mistletoe Merlin," Arthur growled, leaning close for a kiss.

"Mistletoe," he whispered once more as Merlin responded avidly to the pressure of his lips and tugged him closer than close.

Arthur was content.

Merlin was home.

End (for now)


End file.
